England's interesting day
by McFishy
Summary: England decides to lay a curse on his burger loving brother, which turns into a huge disaster! This is all I can muster up without spilling it... Sorry...
1. Chapter 1

**Obviously I don't own anyone from Hetalia, all credit and stuff goes back to the original owner. And I would like to give credit for the idea back to my brain, thank you Stevie. 'You're welcome, McFishy!'… Anyways, I'm not going to use the real names because I don't know them all, so bear through the countries names and enjoy the fandom randomness! **

**P.S. Better if you read this in a British accent!**

**~o0o~**

England was sitting in his living room, actually not _his_ living room, America invited them over. So he was sitting on a black, leather couch watching college football. America was out at McDonald's ordering enough burgers to feed an army; all England wanted was a nice cup of tea and a few scones. At least he wasn't taking England out to some stripper bar. Last time they went England got drunk, and you can imagine what happens, and got them kicked out.

Somewhere around half time, England officially decided he was going to do something more fun. So he grabbed his sleeping bag and pulled out a long piece of chalk and a spell book, then got up and tried pushing the couch into a far corner of the room. But no matter how much he tried, it wouldn't budge, so he just decided to draw on his wooden floor boards in what little space he could manage. First he drew a perfect circle, and then traced a star with all the tips touching the circle, then a few lines in the extra edges. He flipped to a random page and chanted.

"Mama Luigi has nothing on me, for I am the one you'll lastly see." The circle started to glow. "I'm the blood that runs through your veins, I'm the sword that casts off evils bane, I'm the spring breeze in your hair, I'm the spell I now cast to my brother I share!" The glow died down and England took a wet rag and started erasing it, when he got about half way he wondered what the book meant by 'victims torture'. It said something about it only working after the victim had gotten at least three hours of sleep in one period of rest. Only time would tell.

**~Time Skip~**

England had eaten four Big Mack's and had enough Coca-Cola to want to make himself throw up. America said he didn't want him 'wasting any of the delicious' and nearly forced England to eat another burger before finally getting the idea. He somehow carried ten or twenty burgers and three large Coke's into his room. England silently followed him and pressed his ear to America's bedroom door to hear if he was going to go to sleep, all he heard was 'munch munch munch' and the occasional 'slllllllllllllurp!' for a good five minutes.

Eventually, England finally heard America get into bed and turn off his lamp. England finally remembered that it would take a full three hours for the curse to set in, so he hung his head low and shuffled his way back to the living room. He slumped onto the couch and flipped the channel to SpongeBob Squarepants; it amused him for some odd reason, a yellow, talking sponge wearing pants in his everyday life. He realized it was a rerun and turned it to some nature channel, luckily, Man vs. Wild with Bear Grylls. He was somewhere in Cuba.

**~Another Time Skip~**

England glanced at the clock when the show decided to go to a Toyota commercial, it read 10:35. About five minutes past the spell to take effect, England grinned maliciously, he would check up on America in the morning. It would give a bigger surprise. England decided to get the tea maker ready and the coffee machine ready to start, he could take a big swig and when America would walk in he'd do the thing on those cheesy surprising parts and spew it out in a big mist. He couldn't wait.

England wanted to go to bed as soon as possible, so he got dressed into his pajamas and got settled in the guest room bed. He snuggled his mint bunny plush and pulled the string on the bedside lamp. The room went as dark as midnight, which it basically was, and closed his eyes. He was anxious to get up in the morning, he really was.

**~o0o~**

England saw the morning sun slightly showering him straight in his face and yawned, he had completely forgotten about what happened last light and got up like any regular day at America's house. He shuffled past America's room, which he could hear snoring, and walked into the kitchen to start the coffee and tea. He flicked the flat screen onto the news and watched it through the window that connected to the living room. He was stroking his ceramic tea cup in his hands and remembered he had forgotten the sugar, when he opened the cupboard to get the sugar he heard America scream from his room. He put down the cup and ran to see what had happened.

He met the American in the hallway, he had a pair of white fairy wings, a short, feathered dress, a fairy wand, and sandals with leather straps that wrapped up to his mid-calf. England nearly burst out laughing; he grabbed his gut and beat one fist against the wall to stop himself. America, however, wasn't laughing. He grabbed his brother by the shirt collar and suspended him in midair.

"What the hell did you do to me bro?" England was still smiling

"I don't know, I got bored from waiting for you to come home with the food so I laid a curse on you." America shook him once.

"Well you better change me back now!" England waved his hands.

"Wai-wai-wai-wait, think of the good this could do you. There has to be something!" America tilted his head.

"Yeah, I get to look pretty while I open up a can of whoop ass on you!" England shook his head.

"I was thinking more like you would be able to fly, use magic, make dreams come true, etc.," America squinted his eyes and rolled his wrist in pain, he raised England as high as he could until his head almost touched the ceiling.

"Well, if this is true, then let's just see if I can save you before you hit the ground." He readied his wand arm; England's smile was now gone and slight fear took its place. America let go and shouted out a Harry Potter spell.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" England's body collapsed in a heap on the floor before America could even finish 'Wingardium' America ran up to his injured brother and helped him back up, England was not amused.

"Try something a…little more short" America nodded and suspended England again. He tried a different spell.

"Fly!" Again, England hit the floor. America, once again helped him back up. England thought of a different idea.

"Just shout random spells and see if I'll be able to fly, let's try that." America nodded.

"Float!... Rise!... uh, ascend!... Yip-yip!"

"What the hell?"

"Shut up!.. um… Levitate!" England rolled his eyes.

"Try waving your wand while you're saying that." America smiled

"Good idea bro" He rolled his wrist in a circle and shouted "Levitate!" England was lifted off the ground and followed wherever the tip of the wand went. America was getting a bit carried away and pretended like he was controlling him with a Wii remote, swishing him back and forth. Carrying him down the hall and bouncing him up and down on the couch.

"O. Kay. A. Mer. Ic. A. That's. E. Nough." He was raised into the air again and glanced at America.

"I don't know how to shut this thing off!" England extended his arm toward him

"Just give it to me!" Bad mistake. America threw it perfectly towards him and the British man was thrown toward the TV, he smashed into the screen and hit the ground. The TV nearly killed him when it fell; luckily America had picked up the wand and shouted out the levitation spell to stop the TV. England threw back his head and sighed, thankful that his brother was quick to react.

"Duuude! I just totally saved you, now you have to do something for me, bro!" England threw back his head and sighed, what should he do? He can't cook, let alone grill burgers. He could hone America's skills with his book, however.

"Alright, I'll try to teach you spells and such so you can do more things." He grabbed his big, black magic book and flipped to the index page (because there is one!). He scanned through the multiple spells and words that filled a full five pages.

'Summoning, maybe. Levitation, got it covered. Transportation… Seems dangerous. Time travel, heck no.' He thought. He skimmed through half a page before finally finding a charm worthy enough.

"Pyronia, here we go!" America perked up at the name.

"Sounds like fire!" England nodded while reading the description.

"Focus on any object at any height or length away, be cautious! Able to revert… Can't be put out be water or ice, only reversing spell… Please read the lyrics to start. Okay, let's do this on the back porch."

**~o0o~**

England had taken a glass bowl and filled it with old newspapers, he set it on the grill. America was wand-ready next to England who was holding the spell book in one hand, and a glass of water in another.

"Okay, repeat after me, pyrote!" America flicked his wrist and repeated the spell.

"Pyrote!" The newspaper burst into flame and slowly engulfed itself; England ran up to it and slowly drenched the newspaper. The flame flickered and swirled, but it didn't die out. England flipped to another page and started.

"Say this, revocar." America swirled his hand at the flame.

"Revocar!" The flame immediately died down, leaving scorched pieces of newspaper. England started to get excited, he smiled uncontrollably.

"America, you did it! With this…blessing, I've given to you." America cut him short

"Dude, I'm glad I can set things on fire now, but do you think I want to be flying around in this Tinkerbell outfit?" England laughed it off.

"Well I'm sure it wouldn't matter how you looked, people could get used to it." America started to get a bit annoyed.

"This could ruin my reputation, bro. I don't want to have this 'blessing' you gave me." England pressed his eyes together in confusion.

"But you could save lives with this gift." America finally snapped.

"Super heroes do that, not damn fairies! Super heroes have tights and capes, not frilly dresses and wands!" England finally felt hurt.

"I-I'm sorry bro. But I don't know how to get this off you." America flipped his wrist in anger and whispered the spell for levitation. He moved England over the edge of the railing and suspended him over a two story drop, England was flailing every appendage he could. "Wait, what are you doing? What will you gain by-" England was dropped and plunged a good one story before his entire twitched and he woke up at the world conference room.


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey guys! McFishy here! Wow, I'm getting a real inspiration strike… Awesome! Anyways, I'm continuing England's really unusual day, I hope you guys are liking it right now! Because I'm gonna give it a few more chapters. (It was actually supposed to be a one shot, but Moon made of Ink gave me really good ideas!) So thank you! As always, I take requests! I'm listening to an awesome Ouran High School Amv and I'm sure the song'll get stuck in my head for the rest of the day… whoops, it's already over. No joke!**

**~o0o~**

England glanced around the entire room; it seemed everyone was out cold with some kind of alcohol. He spotted Russia on the other side of the table, reading a black book.

"Oh, good, you're finally up! I was getting worried everyone got alcohol poisoning!" England wearily pointed to the book, stung by a hangover.

"Wuzzat yer readin'?" Russia glanced at the cover.

"Oh, I'm just reading the first book in Twilight!" England immediately screamed and grabbed a Narnia book from his bag. He chucked it at Russia's hand; it knocked the Twilight book out of his grip and smashed through a window. The Narnia book landed perfectly in Russia's grasp.

"Oh, what is this?" He started reading the first page when England started questioning him

"How long 'ave I bin out fer?" Russia answered the questions while reading the book.

"About 10 hours." Russia checked his wrist watch "Its 1:00am right now." He went back to reading. England heard someone walking down the hallway and drunkenly stared at the door, Italy walked in.

"Sorry, had to go to the bathroom." He sat down next to Germany and laid his head down on the table. He clutched the wine bottle in front of him and fell asleep. England hiccupped in confusion (if that's possible).

"Russssia, you got any taxi fer a moneh?" His head swayed a bit. Russia nodded, still reading Narnia.

"I left it in…another coat though." England looked away and whispered.

"Bloody hell… Well, you wanna go get s'm pissa?" (He really said it like that!) Russia shrugged

"I'll be hungry at seven, be patient, go back to sleep." England weirdly frowned.

"I'll go to beddy sleep when my mother tells me to, god frickin' ammit!" Russia looked up and stared at England.

"Ammit?" England glared at him.

"Yeah ya heard me, ammit!" Russia went back to readin and shook his head. England's head smacked the table, causing France to twitch right next to him, mutter something, and resume his slumber.

England, once again woke up. This time he was on the couch, clutching a piece of chalk and a wet rag. He turned to the TV, it was on and working fine. He heard the front door open and America screamed from down the hall.

"Brooooo! I'm home, I brought the burgers and Coke!" 'Oh no!' England thought. He looked in horror as America sat down and placed a burger into the British's lap and handed him a large Coke. England stared at his gifts in horror; he knew it must've been true; it was now only a matter of time. But how will he break it to America?

"Um, America." America responded through a mouthful of food.

"Yeah bro?"

"Do you…want to do an all-nighter?" America nearly choked on his food, England patted his back and supported the American.

"You *cough* kiddin' me, bro? *cough cough* 'Course I would!" He roughly hugged his British brother and patted his head. The duo stayed up until about 3:30 in the morning, America was extremely tired and was acting a bit obnoxious.

"Miiiiiiiiiir!... C'm ooon England, let's getta beeed!" England was fixated on the screen.

"Nope, you agreed with me to stay up _all_ night. No dice." America was sitting like a cat on his side of the couch.

"What?"

"It means no exceptions, no dice" America nodded toward the screen. He then jumped off the couch and started rolling on the floor, he only stop when he hit the couch or the wall. England didn't want to stop him, it was more amusing than Family Guy. After America had rolled down enough to hit his forehead on the couch leg England decided to stop him with foot.

"That's enough you monkey." He teasingly said.

"I'm…tired… Let…me…go…to…bed." America smacked his head on the ground to show that he was done talking. England pushed him with his foot.

"No dice, remember? I'm not letting you go to sleep! Wakey wakey!" America lifted his head and squinted at England, now you could see dark circles start to form under his eyes. England knew he would start to get _really_ angry, he had to be careful. America stood up and sat on the couch L style, with his arms hugging his legs in fetal position. He puckered his lips and narrowed his gaze at the TV.

**~o0o~**

The clock now read 4:15, America was silent and if England tried to start a conversation or say something witty America would only growl or grunt. England was starting to get tired as well, he couldn't afford to go to sleep though, or let America fall asleep. He had a plan however, he would start it at precisely 5 to 5:30. For now, the news would probably hold them through an hour and 15 minutes. England was starting to nod off, he slapped himself awake and glanced over at his brother.

He was asleep.

He started to shake him by his shoulder "Bro? Bro! Wake up, I won't let you sleep on me! You promised me!" Like lightning, America launched out his arm and hammered England square in the face. He was launched off the couch onto the wooden floor. He sat up, rubbed his cheek, and stared at America.

"I need my sleep…I'm going to rest. Right. Now!" England sprinted over to America and grabbed him by his collar, he shook him a few times.

"You don't understand, I'm not going to let you go to sleep beca-" America grabbed England by the throat with an iron grip, England let go of his brothers collar and tried to claw off his hands. He was having no effect.

"I. Need. Sleep." America let his head loll, his grip loosed just enough for England to grab a few fingers and pry off his hand. He caught his breath and got another idea. He could let America sleep for two and a half hours, maybe even two and three quarters. The spell would only work under three hours.

"Fine… Be that way, America." He glanced at the clock, it now read 4:20. At 6:50 England would wake him up.

**~o0o~**

** And scene! This is the last time England wakes up, I promise! I had fun working on the part where he wakes up at the conference room, I don't know why… I've been watching Death Note episodes, every time I see a few I feel like I'm being watched afterwards or something… It's creepy. Anyways, send in your requests! I'd love some! I'd also like some viewers too… I've gotten no reviews either… I'm sad… Well, bye for now I suppose… (No Hasta La Pasta. I feel too down in the dumps now…)**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hi guys, McFishy! I've got great news; I learned what a McFishy is! No, it's not my username… Oh wait, yeah it is… What I mean is that it's a sandwich that was created in Britain… So now I feel traitorous since I'm a burger-loving American… Oh well! I'm sure Alfred will be fine with that! Anyways, in more fanfics I'll be writing I'll use the real names because I've remembered almost all of them. But in this specific fanfic I'll have to use the country names, it would be a little weird if it just suddenly changed… And this is not a USxUK fanfic! Well, anyways, ~Hasta La Pasta!**

**~o0o~**

England slapped the alarm clock he placed next to him; it was now 6:50. He rubbed the sand out of his eyes and sat up on the leather couch. America was soundly sleeping next to him, he looked so peaceful but in 10 minutes he would turn part fairy. England could put his plan into action now, so he got up and walked into the kitchen. He started the tea and coffee maker, both of the brown liquids started to pour out.

England watched the sun over the low lying bushes that surrounded America's back yard, the pool water glistened white and reflected the colors of the sky; blue, orange, and yellow. America shuffled a bit in his sleep but continued his slumber. England observed America as his left leg twitched for a few moments, he shook his head, and snuggled his spot. He understood how he could be cute.

He remembered the drinks and pushed a button on both machines to make them stop. He poured America a large mug and himself a small cup of tea. He slowly carried America's mug into the living room and sat it down on the coffee table. He nudged his brother and asked him to get up.

"America… America!..." America whined a bit and shut his eyes tighter. "I've made you a cup of coffee!" America's eyes shot open and England lunged backwards, the coffee table supported him and he caught himself. America sat up with his hands held out; a pleading smile was lodged on his young face. England realized that he wasn't trying to hurt him and handed him his cup of coffee. America grabbed the remote and switched the TV onto the news.

Plan A has succeeded, maybe today would turn out a bit better. Then England started to wonder about how he would stop America from sleeping for three hours for the rest of his life… Maybe now would be a good time to break it to him.

"America?" His brother swallowed his bit of coffee.

"Yeah bro?" England dragged out the explanation out of fright.

"Last night, when you went to buy the burgers, I kind of…uh, laid a…curse on…you!" He tensed up, ready for a punch.

"So?" England did a double-take.

"Wait, what? So? What do you mean? I laid a curse on you!" America shrugged.

"How many of your spells have actually worked?" England thought for a moment. How many actually _have_ worked?

"When I summoned Russia it worked."

"You didn't mean to summon Russia though; you wanted a demon from hell!" England considered this.

"I cursed Russia with bad food!" America held up a finger.

"But Japan got the curse instead!" England gave up.

"I know this one will work though, I had a dream about the after affects! You'll through me off the deck!" America shook his head.

"It won't work bro. None of them have, so why would this one?" England watched him get up out of his seat. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to use the bathroom." He walked down the hall and disappeared around the corner.

**~Time Skip~**

England started to become suspicious; America had been in the bathroom for a long time. He never took this long when he still lived with England. So the British decided to inspect. He didn't plan to walk in on him, just knock on the door or something. He got up and placed his empty tea cup in the sink.

When he turned the corner, he could see some light leaking from the bottom of the bathroom door. He tiptoed over to the door and knocked, but the door wasn't shut all the way. So it swung open slightly.

"America, are you in there?" No response. "America?" He opened up the door and saw no one, just an empty bathroom. He switched the light off and ran to grab his coat, expecting that America had made a run for it. He stopped after sticking one arm in the sleeve. He could hear snoring; he followed the sound and stopped in front of America's door.

He sighed out of disbelief, but left him alone. Another three hours of sleep for both of them would be nice. He checked the clock on the stove; it blinked for 7:10. So at about 10 he'd need to wake America back up. He decided to make breakfast in the meantime; all he really wanted right now was a few pieces of buttered toast.

So he plugged in the red toaster and dropped in two pieces of bread, he grabbed the margarine and patiently waited for a 'ding' to sound out. After a while, smoke started to rise from the toaster and the fire alarm sounded out. England panicked and unplugged the machine; he grabbed a towel and fanned the smoke away. After the obnoxiously loud sound stopped, he flipped the toaster and two pieces of charcoal popped out. He sighed; curse America and his stupid technology.

He decided to settle for a packet of icing used for a toaster strudel, he ripped one off of its group and got a rag and ran it under hot water. He placed it on top of the packet and waited for a second. The fire alarm rang out once again, England glanced at the dead toaster, and it looked fine. He stared down at the packet of icing; smoke was rising from the wet rag.

"What the…" He whispered, he grabbed a cup and filled it with ice cold water. When he turned back to the burning items his jaw dropped, it was now alight with a small, orange flame. "How is that even possible?" He screamed, he ran over and dumped the water over the flaming rag. It was put out and he sighed. His life was too weird.

**~Time Skip~**

Two and a half hours had passed, time for America to get up. England ran to his brothers' room while time was still precious and knocked on the door. America stirred in his bed but didn't get up, so England tried again.

"America, I need you to help me make breakfast, I tried to make toast but… you know…" America sighed and got up; he opened the door and slipped past England into the kitchen. He saw a scorched rag and an unplugged toaster.

"Bro, did you try to cook the rag?" England shook his head.

"I was making toast when the toaster started smoking, so I settled for some icing. I got a warm rag and melted the icing when it magically caught on fire!" America smirked.

"Did you cast a spell, bro?" England started fuming.

"Just make breakfast!" America shrugged and grabbed a pan. England decided to go and watch some news.

**~America's POV~**

Oatmeal and scrambled eggs for breakfast it was! I got out a tiny frying pan and a pot then set them on the stove, I turned them on and got out the ingredients for the meal itself. I'll skip to when the breakfast is done so you won't get bored or anything, who would want to read about how to make oatmeal and scrambled eggs anyways?

I set down two plates and scraped out the eggs for both of them, and oatmeal into two bowls. I set one plate in England's lap and got settled on the couch, I focused on eating my breakfast instead of watching television. I heard England gasp and turned my head to what was going on.

"I just remembered, thank you for breakfast." He turned back to watching daytime television and I went back to eating. I noticed he hadn't even touched his meal; his spoon was still dry in his hand.

"Artie, you going to eat your breakfast?" His eyes widened and he stabbed his spoon into his oatmeal, he moved the huge glob into his mouth and chewed. I turned my gaze to what he was watching on TV, something on the Health channel. Glorious. "Can we watch something else? I don't want to think my eggs are actually hunks of skin while I'm eating them…" He shook his head and kept his gaze sealed to the TV. I didn't want to be grossed out, so I watched his expression until I finished my breakfast.

I laid my plate and bowl down on the coffee table and curled up into ball, laying my head on the armrest. I closed my eyes and fell asleep even with the television emitting sound.

**~England's POV~**

When the show ended, I looked down at my untouched eggs and oatmeal. They looked somewhat disgusting so I picked up America's dish and brought them both into the kitchen; I set them into the sink and glanced at the clock. The arms pointed at 1:45. I walked back into the living to the room to check for another good show to watch, Alfred was passed out on the couch. How cute!

I picked up the remote and clicked it to guide, the previous show I had watched started at 11:50. Wait a tick… I'm forgetting something… Something important… The spell!

"America! Wake up, come on!" I shook him by the shoulders, he said something in a slow mumble and then jolted up.

"What happened? Did you try cooking again?" I yelled back at him.

"No, you just need to stay awake!" He stared at me for a moment; I was getting worried that this would be a repeat of last night. But instead, he stood up, grabbed his coat and walked out the door. I ran over to a window and watched him walk down the road; I didn't bother to stop him. He didn't get his wallet so he couldn't rent a night at a motel.

I walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch, what was he doing? Probably just going for a stroll, nothing to worry about… I hope.

**~America's POV~**

I paced myself going down the curved sidewalk, my footsteps were the only thing to be heard along the path. I was furious with Arthur; he had really crossed the line. I don't know what made him believe that he really cursed me but it obviously wasn't true, none of them ever worked. I was going to set him straight, so I was walking to a friend's house. Artie wasn't too fond of him though.

I turned into the 'friends' driveway and walked up the stone steps to the front door, I rang the bell and waited. From an open window on the second floor I heard a response.

"One moment~!" I stretched out my mouth into a frown; I wasn't amused at this gesture. He did it nearly every time, and whatever he did wouldn't take 'one moment'. After a while, Francis finally opened the door. He was in an unbuttoned dress shirt, black jeans, and he had his hair back into a ponytail. He had on a seductive smile like he was expecting a girl or something, when he realized it was an adult male that he personally knew his smile faded. "Oh, it's only you, so what do you want?"

"Arthur thinks that he's laid some sort of a curse on my and is _not_ letting me get any sleep, you need to help me smack some sense into him." That seductive smile returned at the mention of my brothers' name.

"Ohonhon~, so the petit tea-bagger has lost his marbles, no? Well, I'm sure that this will be fun, let me grab a few things to make this a bit more interesting. Oh, and make him come over to my place instead, I've got just the thing for him to regain his senses!" I didn't like the thought of going into Frances home, but if I could get back to my regular sleeping pattern I'd bear through it…

France closed the door and I trotted across the lawn. I wondered what France would honestly do to the both of us; I knew better than to believe he was going to act like a psychologist and have us talk out our problems. Since this was the perverted French, it would probably be something more like being tortured while we were naked or something. No Al, don't jinx it! Unless you actually want to be tortured while in your skin.

**This chapter is finally done! It took a long time because I was running out of ideas, but now I've got the third chapter for you guys! Anyways, I've got another fanfiction that's taken a big hit, please go and check it out, it's called Hetalia Questionnaire. Well, I'd like some more reviews so I could get more ideas for the next chapter. Oh well, ~Hasta La Pasta!**


End file.
